


You Idiots Broke Him

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crying, Implied childhood trauma, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, really shitty teammates like wow guys could you care less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: After an unsuccessful mission to look into Ray's past, Nate and Sara are indifferent to how badly they affected Ray by not listening to him and shutting him out... Just like his family did all those years ago. Mick decides to step in and comfort Ray, because he knows all too well what it's like to be shut out.





	You Idiots Broke Him

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself cry while writing this  
> I need some sleep

“Look, we didn’t mean to! We kinda just… Got caught up in the moment, y’know?” Nate stuttered as Mick stared him down. Ray had been very upset ever since they re-boarded the ship.

 

“He’ll cool off in a couple of hours, then he’ll be fine.” Sara rolled her eyes, walking over to the library. Mick was  _ pissed _ because no-one realised that Ray was in some serious shit and they didn’t care enough to even ask what went wrong in the first place.

 

“That’s what you think. You idiots really went and did it this time. You broke him, and you don’t even care enough to fix him. This is exactly why he didn’t want to go on this mission.” Mick huffed, leaning up from his position on the wall and giving Nate a passing glare as he headed out the door and down the hallway. 

 

Ray was trying to stay quiet, he really was. But he was so angry, so  _ hurt, _ that he felt the need to break things, punch things, and bodily cry. He wanted to yell and scream; he’d been suppressing this shit for  _ decades _ and he’d been trying so hard to never let it out. He was always supposed to be the happy one, always smiling and putting his life on the line like the good teammate he was meant to be.

 

Mick stood outside his door and listened in upset silence as he heard Ray throwing things and crying. He took a deep breath before knocking harshly on the door. He heard the motions from behind the door cease. He heard a deep breath before the door opened, Ray trying his best to put on a smile and act like there was nothing wrong (despite the broken pieces of tinkering projects scattered on the floor behind him).

 

“Mick, wha-what brings you here?” He grinned weakly, trying not to let any more tears escape. Mick looked down between them to see Ray’s fists clenched. His knuckles were red and bruised. He wanted to say something, to comfort Ray, but he couldn’t think of any right thing to say. So, he walked forwards and laced his arms underneath Ray’s and wrapped them around his torso, hugging him firmly.

 

“I’m… Here.” He whispered into his shoulder. Ray took a few deep breaths before another crying spell took him over. His fists released their tension as he grabbed onto his friend as tight as he could. He sobbed, his tears heavy. As his body shook with sobs, Mick stood there, silent, holding on tight and not daring to let go.

 

After a few minutes, Ray’s cries slowed, and he released his friend. “Thank you.” He then took his arms and folded them over his chest, trying to save the warmth and comfort that Mick had provided him.

 

“Would you like for me to stay with you?” Mick swallowed, looking up at his partner’s red and blotchy face.

 

“I… Yes. That’d be nice.”

 

\--

 

Mick had settled into Ray’s bed and gotten comfortable. His partner smiled at him, genuinely, before climbing in beside him. They laid there, listening to the low hum of the ship and each other’s breathing. After what felt like hours, Ray took in another deep breath before speaking once more.

 

“It means so much that you’re here, Mick. I don’t know what I would’ve done had you not showed up.” He laughed, even though it really wasn’t funny.

 

“You would’ve hurt yourself.” He stated, his grip unconsciously tightening on his partner slightly. He really wouldn’t be able to live with himself if Ray got hurt, especially if he had the power to stop it.

 

“... In more ways than one.” He whispered, before he felt more tears welling up. His hand came up to wipe them away before he re-assumed his position in Mick’s arms. It hit Mick like a ton of bricks that Ray would ever harm himself like that; and that he would ever need a reason to.

 

“You gonna be okay?” Mick yawned as he looked down at Ray. Ray looked back at him and nodded with a soft smile on his face. He laid his head back down onto his partner’s chest and closed his eyes.

 

“Thank you, Mick.” He smiled, before comfortably falling asleep.

 

“Anytime, Haircut. Us outcasts gotta stick together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
